


A Lesbian Stole My Wife

by Bushwah



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Happily Ever After, Infidelity, Lesbian Character, Marriage, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bushwah/pseuds/Bushwah
Summary: A lesbian stole my wife.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	A Lesbian Stole My Wife

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thewonderfulthingaboutfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewonderfulthingaboutfish/gifts).



> This fic was literally an experiment to see if I could write a story shitty enough for certain people to dislike it. (Note, I stated this intention upfront. It wasn't a troll fic.)

My wife told me that she'd been having an affair, and while I was saying, "We can work through this," she said, "We can't. Dahlia is the love of my life, not you. This isn't a heart to heart, John. This is a goodbye." And so my wife lived happily ever after without me.

**Author's Note:**

> I failed.


End file.
